Edward & Mary
by jmbrowning1112
Summary: Sent to live under the care of Sir John Seymour and his family, Mary and his eldest son Edward fall in love. Here is how their marriage and life change the course of English history. Completely AU. {Pairing: Princess Mary and Edward Seymour} *Disclaimer: I own nothing and this story in no way reflects on the historical facts of real people and events. It is work of fiction.


**Chapter I**

Wolf Hall, 1531 December 6

Edward Seymour was frustrated. Not only had he just been forced to declare that the boys he thought were his sons were indeed not as his recently deceased wife Catherine had confessed on her death bed that they were the sons of her lover Sir Ashby. He had sent young John and Edward to their father and his family this morning. Also on his mind was the arrival due today of his father's new guest (although prisoner may be a more apt word) the Princess Mary. The King had decided that his daughter was too big a threat left alone and therefore asked his longtime friend Sir John Seymour to take her in for the time being.

His mother and sister Jane were ecstatic with it. They had been busy all month preparing for the Princess's arrival. Mary was now nearly sixteen years old. It was said she possessed her mother's regal beauty and dark auburn hair but her father's piercing light blue eyes and logical intelligence. She was also reported to be a deeply religious and pure young woman. Edward was pleased about that. He had had enough of harlots to last a lifetime. Never again would he marry a woman who would shame and dishonor him the way his late wife had. As a precaution to the Princess's virtue his younger brother Thomas had been sent to ward at the home of the Earl of Warwick.

"Edward, don't look so downcast," Jane chided him as she entered the study. "The Princess is due any moment now."

"Yes, I'm aware," he nodded giving a slight smile. "If anyone is need of comfort and some cheer it is she. And I am certain that you and Mother will be perfect in that role."

"But she will get bored with us. She is a royal princess, educated by the finest tutors in England and Europe. She needs stimulating conversation and a peer. That must be you, Edward," Jane pointed out.

"I am merely the son of a Knight, Jane," Edward shrugged. His sister had a point however. He was well-read and more educated than anyone else in the household. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to offer the Princess his companionship at times.

Princess Mary Tudor was in a state of shock and depression. It seemed she was no longer her father's pearl. She was to be the guest, perhaps indefinitely, of Sir John Seymour and his wife Margaret. She had met Sir John and Lady Margaret before as a young child. They had been very kind to her then and Lady Margaret was a pious woman and a favorite of her mother Queen Katherine.

It was a beautiful country estate, Wolf Hall; she decided whilst riding with her entourage. She had been in the carriage for a time but now she wished to ride and get some sun and exercise. The countryside had always agreed with her health more than the city life at Court did. She knew her parents felt the same way.

There to greet her were the Seymour family and their servants. They seemed happy to see her. Indeed Sir John and Lady Margaret welcomed her in open arms and Jane gave her a warm hug. Even Edward the eldest brother smiled gently and kissed her hand in greeting. All was a proper greeting to an English princess and she thought that perhaps her father wasn't as disinclined to her as she had been made to understand by the Boleyn messengers.

She had many concerns of course. The first being that she was no longer allowed to see nor write to her mother. Secondly she was no longer allowed to see the Imperial ambassador Eustace Chapuys. The Countess of Salisbury had been taken from her as well as half her household. Only a handful of maids and her chaplain were with her now.

Sir John assured her that all would be well however and that he would be certain her comforts were seen to as if she were his own daughter. It was most reassuring and a tender gesture that Mary vowed never to forget.

Wolf Hall, 1532 February 18

Today those gathered at Wolf Hall celebrated Princess Mary's sixteenth birthday. It was a joyous and happy feast. Aside from her cherished time with her mother Mary had never felt more loved and valued. Jane had become like a sister to her and Sir John and Lady Margaret as surrogate parents. Sir Thomas More and his family came to celebrate with them as well. But the most beloved of all those present to Mary was Edward. He was her dearest and closest friend and confidante now. They often rode together and took long walks conversing about religion, politics, philosophy and various other things. In the few months she had been there an intense attraction had also developed between the two. He was her senior by twelve years but she loved him the more for it. He also confessed his love for her and with the help of Sir Thomas More and his father they hoped to be able to marry as soon as possible.

As for Edward, he could not have envisioned a more perfect companion in life for himself than Mary. She was everything that was good and pure and beautiful in his world. That she was beautiful and he desired her above all else made her even more beloved to him. He had never imagined himself capable of the devotion and passion that he felt for Mary. Indeed he had often considered himself a cold fish and often prudish in his desires. But Mary brought him to life. And he was pleased that he alone did the same for her. Every laugh and smile and blush and sincere loving look from her made his chest tighten and warm in delight. He knew he was of rather low birth for a Princess to marry but given the King's future plans heard from Sir Thomas and others none of them saw reason for an impediment in the King's approval for their match.

Whitehall, 1532 February 22

Sir Thomas More waited until all others had gone before broaching this subject with the King. Henry's moods were unpredictable and volatile lately.

"Something on your mind, Thomas?" the King asked.

"Yes, it concerns the Princess Mary," Thomas explained.

"What about her? My last report from Sir John said she is thriving on the country life," Henry frowned.

"Indeed she is, Majesty," he nodded. "In fact, she has asked that I present a request to you that she should remain indefinitely under the Seymour family's care as the wife of Sir John's eldest son Edward. They have fallen in love and seek Your Majesty's approval to marry at the earliest opportunity."

"How old is Mary now?" Henry asked. Last he had seen her she had been a little girl.

"The Princess is now sixteen. We celebrated her birthday earlier this month at Wolf Hall with the Seymour's," Thomas told him. "I can assure you that Edward will make a fine and faithful husband to Mary. He loves her ardently and I can think of no better match for her. He is her match in every way save his low birth."

"Titles can be easily given," Henry muttered absently. "It would not do for my daughter to marry someone without titles and lands. Anything less than a duke would be frowned on by the Emperor and Francis. She is after all descended from two parents of ancient royalty. This is truly Mary's wish?"

"It is, Majesty," Thomas replied firmly. "And it would get her out of the way of the Boleyn's wrath and give her protection of a husband whereas it may be difficult for your Majesty to show her favor or concern as you move forward with your plans."

"Then I approve and give my blessing whole-heartedly. They may marry as soon as possible. I will invest them as Duke and Duchess of Somerset with the earldom of Hertford and barony of Beauchamp. You may inform them. Their children will follow after Mary in the line of succession after whatever sons I have with Anne," Henry told him. He then called for Cromwell and had the documents and letters patent drawn up and signed. "Deliver these to my daughter and her new husband. I will send a gift as well but they may not come to court yet. Tell Mary to be patient."

"I will, your Majesty," Sir Thomas promised. He left in higher spirits than he had felt in years.

Richmond Palace, 1532 March 17

Edward Seymour, newly created Duke of Somerset, was now married to Her Royal Highness the Princess Mary Tudor, Duchess of Somerset. The couple celebrated with a feast and ball at their new home. Henry had been generous in his marriage contract and given them Richmond Palace in Surrey and Ludlow Castle in Wales as well as a pension of 15,000 pounds a year. They had been permitted to create their own household as well. Edward was already proving to be an excellent duke and businessman. Mary had taken to her role as duchess excellently and had already had experience having her own household.

Edward watched his beautiful wife laughing with his sister before returning to him. "You look like an angel today, Mary. I still do not know what I did to deserve you," he told her.

"You are too sweet to me, Edward. It is I who was lucky in this match," Mary stated and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. His height of six feet three inches was a foot higher than hers. He was a handsome man, her husband. Broad-shouldered, strong and athletic with light golden brown hair and dark blue-green eyes; she dearly loved the dimples in his cheeks when he smiled as well.

Pulling her close into his arms he whispered against her mouth, "I look most forward to our wedding night, though."

She blushed and said, "Yes, I agree. We have waited patiently but now we need not hold back any longer."

Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, watched the happy couple from across the room with Sir Thomas More. "She looks radiant and happy," he remarked.

"Yes and he is besotted. I never thought to see Edward this way. He was such a serious and cold young man before Mary," Thomas agreed.

"Good for them," Charles stated smiling. "Mary confided to me earlier that she and Edward want a big family too. I wonder what Henry will think of that."

"Henry is only thinking of Anne Boleyn at the moment," Thomas muttered darkly.

Later that evening the happy couple retired to their chambers with the bride trying to get away from well-wishers and the groom looking like he wanted his bride ten minutes ago. Indeed as soon as their door closed Edward had Mary pressed against it kissing her fiercely. She returned his kiss passionately. They tore impatiently at each other's clothing until they were naked and then Edward lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed where he laid her down then stepped back to admire his bride.

"You are the most beautiful creature in Christendom," he murmured in awe. Then a possessive glint took his eyes and he grinned. "And you are mine."

Mary returned his gaze and stated firmly pulling him down to her, "And you are mine."

He nodded claiming her mouth once more. Their lovemaking was the most intense experience of his life. Mary was indeed his match in every way. Afterward as they lay there together he thanked God for sending him his wife and prayed for them to always be as happy as they were now.

Richmond Palace, 1532 December 8

Edward gazed in amazement at the sight before him. Mary, after sixteen hours of labor, had given birth to two healthy baby boys; twins. They were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and both were nestled in the arms of their parents on the bed. Mary looked tired but radiantly happy.

"I want to name the eldest William and the youngest Robert," Edward told her.

"Why those?" Mary asked.

"I just have always like those names. Too much favoritism is shown to others in naming these days. I want our sons to have their own names and make their own futures," Edward explained.

"All right but I want to call Robert Robin," Mary replied. He grinned.

"Done," he sealed it with a kiss.

The babies were christened two weeks later and as godfathers stood Sir Thomas More and the Duke of Suffolk and for godmothers stood Lady Jane Seymour and Charles's new wife Catherine.

They were the most perfect healthy and beautiful baby boys ever born; their parents were sure of it. They had Mary's dark hair but their father's features and were showing that they were going to be big men like him as well. Already they were big boys at ten pounds each.

The King had not been informed as yet because he was in France with Anne Boleyn attempting to gain French support for his marriage. It wasn't after his marriage to Anne upon their return to England in January of 1533 that Charles was able to depart the news. The twins were nearly two months old by then and thriving.

"She what?" Henry asked in disbelief. Anne sat in a chair nearby looking suddenly pale and shocked.

"Mary has delivered two healthy sons, now almost two months old. Their names are William and Robert. They are big boys, healthy and so beautiful, your Majesty. Sir Thomas More and I were made the godfathers of the two at their christening. You should see them, Majesty. Your grandsons are a credit to you and the Tudor line," Charles told him grinning.

"And Mary is well?" Henry asked.

"Oh yes, a new mother could never be happier. Her delivery was safe and had no complications either. Edward was with her the whole time and they are actively involved parents," he said. "Catherine and I were visiting when she went into labor and I saw her not long after she delivered. She was tired but happy and well."

"Good," Henry sighed in relief. He remembered her mother Katherine had had hard deliveries and so many disappointments with pregnancy. His own mother had died of childbed fever too. But Mary, his darling daughter, had now given him two healthy grandsons. "What were their names again?"

"William, he is five minutes older, and Robert; though they call him Robin," Charles told him.

"Good names; strong names," Henry nodded in agreement. "You will ride at once to the More and inform her mother of our grandsons' birth, Charles. And I will ride and visit them tomorrow. I want to see them myself. Do they take after Mary or Edward? I have never seen him."

"They have Mary's dark hair but they favor their father more in features and build. They will be big, strong men like Edward. He is a handsome young man. You won't be disappointed, Majesty," he told them.

"They will take their place after their mother in the line of succession behind whatever sons Anne and I have and be accorded all privileges that grandsons of the King should be," Henry declared.

"What about our daughters?" Anne asked.

"I already have a daughter," Henry stated coldly. "I have a daughter who has given me two healthy grandsons to further my bloodline. No other daughters will come before Mary. Besides, we're going to have sons remember?"

"Yes," Anne nodded meekly.

Richmond Palace, 1533 February 8

A week later, Henry entered the Richmond Palace gardens to find Edward and Mary having a picnic with their now two month old sons. They were so beautiful and his daughter had grown so much. She was now a wife and mother. They rose when they saw him and bowed each having an infant in their arms. And they were indeed beautiful and healthy baby boys. They were the boys he always envisioned he and Katherine having.

"My darling Mary, look at what you have done," Henry said in awe as he gazed at his grandsons. Then he embraced his daughter and kissed her cheeks before taking baby Robin from her. "Which one is this?"

"Robin," Mary said proudly. "William is in his father's arms. I don't believe you have met my husband Edward."

"No, and it shall be remedied," Henry said smiling at his son in law. "I am more pleased than I can say that Mary has found a true and loving husband. I hear nothing but good things about you. I am proud to call you son in law."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Edward replied. "We are happy you have come to see us. You are always welcome here."

Henry nodded, giving Robin a kiss before giving him back to Mary and taking William in his arms. "They are perfect," he marveled. "Your mother and I always thought to have boys just as they are. You have done well, my daughter. Do you wish to bring them up at Court?"

"No, I would rather remain here for now, Majesty," Mary said. "The country air and sunshine are better for them I believe."

"You are right, and please call me Father," Henry smiled. "I am more pleased than I can say about this, Mary. Your children will be behind you in the line of succession after any sons Anne and I produce."

"Not daughters?" Mary asked.

"No, I already have a daughter and a better one I could not ask for. The daughters if any will be after you and your children," Henry declared.

"Even my daughters?" Mary asked. He nodded.

"You are most generous, Majesty," Edward told him.

"Does my mother know of my sons?" Mary asked. Henry nodded.

"I had Brandon tell her," he said. He gave William back to Edward then. "Now, show me around. It's been a long time since I was at Richmond."


End file.
